


soft mornings - jaehyungparkian

by wonder_wonpil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_wonpil/pseuds/wonder_wonpil
Summary: lazy mornings where he woke up to the sight of him were the best mornings, Jaehyung always thought.





	soft mornings - jaehyungparkian

this was based on a video I saw. I will include it as soon as I find it :)

**_genre_ ** _: fluff, fluff, only fluff!_

_xoxo_

Soft rays of sun that peered through the closed curtains were the only source of light in the room, had a certain bassist didn't forget to turn off the nightlamp on his bedside.

The neon green numbers displayed on the digital clock showed "08:54" in bold, as if shaming the two as to the fact that they were still tucked safely under the blankets.

A long, slender arm wrapped around the smaller frame. Blonde hair messy and untamed, even without glasses, Jaehyung took in the beauty of a sleeping Younghyun and softly admired it; thanking the deities that such man existed, was his - and was living with him.

Younghyun was never much of a morning person - that was an understatement. After two years of being in a relationship with him, Jaehyung still doubted who Younghyun loved more - him, or sleep.

So Jaehyung decided it was probably time to wake up and get to work.

Tracing his rough fingers on Younghyun's cheek, disturbance - annoyance? Ah, distaste, perhaps - was present on his peaceful sleeping form.

Jaehyung chose a more aggresive approach, peppering the bassist's face with butterfly kisses.

Younghyun shifted a little, which Jaehyung took in as a sign to continue his attack.

"Wake up," Jaehyung whispered, poking Younghyun's cheek softly. "I know you're awake."

Younghyun only responded with a soft, tired hum. Jaehyung continued his kissing assault, this time with a determined grin.

Younghyun then groaned, pulling on the blanket, therefore exposing Jaehyung's body to the cold air conditioning of their barely affordable apartment.

"Hey!" Jaehyung cried, tugging on the blanket but to no avail. Younghyun's eyes were sealed shut as he (tried to) ignore Jaehyung's pleads.

Finally, Younghyun muttered a shut up before throwing the blanket over the both of them.

Jaehyung snuggled closer onto Younghyun's bare, toned - and especially warm - chest. Younghyun ran a hair through Jaehyung's blonde locks, toying with his tresses.

"Wake up," Jaehyung repeated. "It's nine, wake up."

Younghyun ignored him, again. Jaehyung rolled on his back, "Do you want McDonald's for breakfast?"

"I heard the McDonald's near that café we used to go to got shut down," Jaehyung informed. "Shame. They were the closest McDonald's, and they had the best apple pies."

"Think Dowoon and Wonpil are already awake?" Jaehyung babbled.

"Probably not, they're worse than we are."

"I hate you," Younghyun croaked. Jaehyung feigned a hurt expression, placing a hand over his heart.

"You take that back!"

No response from Younghyun. Jaehyung continued, "After all I've done to build this relationship! You-"

He was cut off by his own shock - an inability to speak. He did not foresee Younghyun's pair of warm lips on his own.

It wasn't exactly sloppy as both their mouths were still dry. But it was passionate nonetheless, how their lips danced together in sync.

The one who initiated the surprise kiss was the one who pulled back first.

Jaehyung was met with a messy-haired Younghyun's who's finally opened his eyes - not to mention the cocky smirk that played on his lips.

"Did you kiss me to shut me up?" Jaehyung broke the silence.

Younghyun shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

Jaehyung groaned before rolling on his side again, "So, McDonald's?"

Younghyun let out a groan, "You're my nightmare."

"Why, thank you-"

"Mm, I love you," Younghyun smiled, the genuine tone of his voice was hard to miss.

The admiration and affection danced in his eyes as he took in Jaehyung's appearance, as he does every morning.

Then, it was silence, until Jaehyung opened his mouth again, "That's not what you said before."

Letting out incoherent whale noises before throwing the blanket over Jaehyung, Younghyun stomped to the bathroom, muttering a "Fine, you win."

Jaehyung smiled as he watched his dearest sulked on the way to the bathroom, "I always do. We're getting McDonald's."

**Author's Note:**

> uploaded from my wattpad wonder_wonpil. Check me out on tumblr, wonder-wonpil !!


End file.
